150 Ways Octavin should be Tortured or Pranked
by Rainfeather97
Summary: In a perfect world, there is no Octavian. Well this isn't a perfect world, so we're just going have to change that!


**Yes I finally get to kill- I mean torture someone that everyone hates! I mean who doesn't love to hate someone? It's fun! Anyways this story is the product of when I get bored with what I'm doing and a bit hyper! Wheeeeeeeeeeee! Ok I'm good now. ;)**

**disclaimer: i dont own PJO or HOO. if i did well... the books would've gone differently and Octavin would've died a horrible death already.**

**disclaimer: to Emptythoughts im sorry for the rules that were urs. ive changed them and i seriously never meant for that to happen.**

**disclaimer: sorry for so many but i dont own one direction and i dont hate them if thats what you think. (Percy is Laim, Nico is Zayn, Grover is Harry, Travis is Niall, and Luke is Louis). i mean travis and luke arent in here really but for future references. oh and _italtics is Octavin thinking._**

**Summary- In a perfect world, there is no Octavian. Well this isn't a perfect world, so we're just going have to change that!**

* * *

**150 Ways Octavin Should Be Tortured or Pranked.**

**1. Stuffed Animals get their REVENGE!**

Octavian walked around _the __graecus__'s flithly camp. _'I still can't believe that Reyna had chosen to stay at the camp.' He sighed. He was just going to work harder to become praetor or leader at this camp since there was double the kids. 'MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA! WE'VE COME FOR OUR REVENGE NOW LITTLE OCTAVIAN!' someone screamed behind him. He turned around and shrieked like little girl that he was.

An army of stuffed animals stood there with swords, knifes, bow and arrows, and other weapons. Octavian tried to run but the leader, a bright blue bear, grabbed him and tied him to a pole. 'SACRIFICE, SACRIFICE, SACRIFICE!' they yelled.

The next day everyone celebrated the Octavian went missing…. Or died.

**2. A monster kills him, or a thousand.**

**3. Having to listen to 'what makes you beautiful' on a loop.**

Octavin looked around. he was strapped to a chair by duck tape. he could hear distant music... it sounded like... One Direction? *cough* not that he would know One Direction.

_[Verse 1]  
[Liam]_  
You're insecure,  
Don't know what for,

_id that sound like percy?_

You're turning heads when you walk through the door,  
Don't need make-up,  
To cover up,  
Being the way that you are is enough,

_[Bridge]_  
_[Harry]_  
Everyone else in the room can see it,  
Everyone else but you,

_and Grover too?_

_[Chorus]_  
_[All]_  
Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
If only you saw what I can see,  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately,  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
Oh oh,  
That's what makes you beautiful

_[Verse 2]_  
_[Zayn]_  
So c-come on,  
You got it wrong,  
To prove I'm right,  
I put it in a song,  
I don't know why,  
You're being shy,  
And turn away when I look into your eye eye eyes,

_And the stupid goth nico kid too?_

_[Bridge]_  
_[Harry]_  
Everyone else in the room can see it,  
Everyone else but you,

_[Chorus]_  
_[All]_  
Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
If only you saw what I can see,  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately,  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
Oh oh,  
That's what makes you beautiful

Na Na Na Na Na Na Naaa,  
Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na _[x2]_

_[Middle 8]_  
_[Harry]_  
Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,

_[Chorus]_  
_[All]_  
Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful (_[Zayn:]_ Oh),  
If only you saw what I can see,  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately (_[Harry:]_ Desperately),  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
Oh oh,

_[Harry]_  
That's what makes you beautiful

**4. Many teddy bears attack him and bring him to their leader.**

**5. Video Tape Octavin doing something embarssing, post it on Youtube, and for the profile picture, me! cuz im evil like that.**

Octavin couldnt believe his eyes. someone idiot taped him singing to One Direction! he looked for the profile pic. _Who the Hades was Rainfeather97? _someone slapped him and he turned around. a hot girl was standing next to him sorta mad. "why hello darling. what would you like?" Octavin flirted.

The girl huffed and slapped him again. "what did i do to deserve that babe?" he asked. she slapped him again and said "one, i have a boyfriend who is a Hermes kid and two who doesnt know who Rainfeather97 is! oh thats right! you! Well then you might want to treat her A.K.A. ME WITH MORE RESPECT!"

She walked off with a swing of her hips and Octavin didnt even realized that she left he was in love already.

**6. Push him off a cliff. total classic.**

Octavin walked near a cliff to see the dolphins flipping below. then someone *cough* Percy*cough* pushed him and he fell to his silly little doom.

**7. Duck tape an unconsious Octvain to a wall and taser him awake.**

"Isabella why are we doing this again?" Justin, my boyfriend, whined. i sighed "because this is the loser that was flirting with me early today!" Justin sighed and started unwrapping the duck tape. i took out my oh so very powerful taser.

we looked into Octavin's cabin. He was building a shrine of me! "i think i just threw up a bit in my mouth." i whispered and Justin nodded his head. then he whistled loudly and sharply. Surprisingly Octavin fell down writhing in pain, covering his ears. i motioned justin to move in and fast beacuse Octavin was already getting up.

I heard screaming and i knew that Justin had done his part. i walked in to see a still consious Octavin duck taped to his wall. i mentally slapped my forehead and slapped Justin. "you were suppose to knock him out before you duck taped him!" i sorta yelled. "nevermind lets just get on with this."

i gave Justin a slightly less painful taser for him to use. and Octavin was just drooling with me in the room. gross. "ready? go!" i said and for the next hour we took turns tasering him. but after about 10 minutes he passed out.

soon we heard someone looking for Octavin so we packed up our stuff and ran. and of course Justin left his taser. i think i'll taser him for that later...

**8. Skittles...Rainbow... i think you know where im going with this.**

Octavin was doing his daily walking route when he felt something hit his head. He looked at the ground and saw it had been a Skittle. Not thinking much about it he bagan walking more.

Later in the day He came across some people eating skittles. and slowly walked away.

"DONT RUN FROM THE TRUTH! YOU WANT SKITTLES THEN YOU GET SKITTLES" the people yelled at him "TASTE THE FREAKING RAINBOW AND NEVER COME BACK YOU LITTLE DEMON!" and began chucking thousands of skittles at him.

_oh what did i do to deserve this. _Octvain thought. "YOU DID A WHOLE LOT LITTLE FREAKING DEMON!"

**9. GO up to Octavin and chuck water balloons with hair dye in them, at him.**

Octavin looked around him. he was totally surrounded by random kids from all those cabins that he had sorta insulted...not that he knew who was in there or anything.

"Ready! Aim! Fire!" one of them yelled and threw water balloons at him. they splattered everywhere. as he ran away he saw himself in a mirror and ran away once more screaming. Octavin's Hair was Hot Pink with Neon Green Highlights.

**And lastly:**

**10. Place a few hundred teddy bears on his bed while he's sleeping.**

Octavin was so tired from scrubbing the hair dye from his hair that he just went to sleep.

when he woke up the next morning he couldnt see daylight. _maybe it was still night._ he wondered. so he sat up and on him and his bed was about a thousand teddy bears. Octavin screamed like a girl and tried to get out of bed.

No such luck, his entire bunk had been boarded up so he couldnt get out.

Days later, Percy found Octavin curled up on the floor in a fetal position. _WEIRD. _

* * *

**And that my lovely reviewers is Chapter one! I hope you liked it and please review! And I was wondering if one would want to then one may tell me your ideas. I have a few other rules but this is about it. So, only if you want to, tell me your ideas and maybe you can get it in here.**

**(Considering that I don't have many ideas you will defiantly get whatever you come up with in this story.) So review, alert, and favorite!**

**ahhh this feels so good to finally be able to torture someone on here! other than my two best guy freinds Justin(Hawkstorm98) and Garret! haha the other day when they threw me in my pool i slapped them, kicked them where guys dont like to be kicked, pantsed them, then kicked them again only way harder. **

**ok enough of my random flashback please review!**


End file.
